Downfall of OTFF
The Downfall of OTFF is the name for series of events that resulted in the collapse and demise of OTFF on November 27th, 2011. The Beginning It began on November 15th, 2011, when RTCity was supposed to be demoted from the rank of Moderator by Blitz. Blitz failed twice at doing this, and a flamewar ensued when RT pointed out how terrible of an admin Blitz was, resulting in Blitz's demotion as well. In the ensuing chaos, Dogman attempted to demote RTCity, but failed as well. RT was then banned for a day for an unrelated reason. Following this, the 16th was relatively quiet, but also fairly inactive for OTFF standards. On the 17th, more chaos erupted when Dogman told anybody who didn't like the forum or how it was run to get out. RT and Nikinor quickly countered him and suggested stuff. RT also pointed out how Dogman was the only one halting progress on OTFF. Later on, after some forum overhauling, RT made a thread about how he was the only reason the forum was still alive, and that without him the forum would die. Immediately, chaos erupted again, albeit this time localized to just one thread. Eventually things settled down, and the 18th went rather quietly. All was peaceful, but it would not remain for long. The 19th In the late hours of November 19th, a poll was made about whether or not RTCity should be permanently banned. The poll was last known to be 4 in favor, 2 in favor of a temporary ban, and none in favor of no ban. RT proceeded to delete the thread. This began a massive flamewar, most of which involved Seriousness and Nikinor mass spamming the general section with "We will not stop" and "evidence". RT continued mass deleting the threads, but eventually stopped and started merging them and leaving them intact - but locked - to use again Nikinor and Seriousness later on. The spam continued for approximately two pages at which point it stopped. A few minutes after the spam subsided, RTCity made a thread about how his actions were not abuse, saying “The poll degraded into flaming, so I deleted it. should have locked it though.” and that “The other threads were feeding the fire or were spam, so they were locked or deleted as well”. Nobody bought this however, and Nikinor and Seriousness continued making threads, although RTCity locked all of them, along with any thread that brought up or fed the flamewar. Several minutes after everything had transpired, Dogman logged on. The Trial ''See also: Trial of OTFF'' Immediately after Dogman logged on, Nikinor and RT scrambled to explain what exactly had happened. Despite immediately calling lies on RTCity's story he made a sticky about how nobody had any real evidence about RT's wrongdoings and so he could not ban him. Unsurprisingly, that thread also became a mess of flaming and explaining from both sides. Eventually Dogman called for a trial on Tinychat, and asked everybody who saw something during the massive mess to go to it. The trial was rather chaotic and nobody had any real evidence, resulting in RTCity getting away more or less cleanly, while at the same time getting both Nikinor and Seriousness banned for three days each. Everything seemed to have gone RT's way. But then Dman showed up. Dman had saved an HTML file of the poll, which clearly showed that RT was to be permanently banned. Immediately everything changed, and on November 21st, RTCity was permabanned by Dogman. Well, almost. Dogman failed again at banning RTCity resulting in RT doing one last thing - which was pointing out that Dogman was a terrible admin - before Dogman decided to just delete him. The forum immediately rejoiced at this decision, but little did they know what was up ahead. The Downfall With RTCity deleted, the forum celebrated. All was well, and for the first time in ages there were no flamewars. But then, on November 22nd, Informe broke. OTFF was crippled. Posting links would crash the poster's browser, videos could not be posted either, even the admin control panel broke. In the early hours of the 23rd, OTFF awoke to find their forum completely broken, and slowly dying of inactivity. Immediately suspicion was placed on RTCity breaking the forum intentionally, but soon it was found out that this was not the case. With no fix in sight, the forum slowly died, and its userbase dwindled. Then on the 27th, RTCity created OTFree.forumotion. At first, people were hesitant to migrate there, but soon found them selves with little other option. A migration ensued, and soon nearly all of OTFF had gone to OTFF F, one of the last being Nikinor. Three days later, on the 30th, the ACP and UCP were fixed, pointed out by Dogman and Blitz respectively, but the damage was done, and nobody came back. OTFF had died. Gallery File:Here we goõ.png|RTCity's controversial November 17th post. File:11-17.png|The forum on 11-17. File:The first few signs.png|The start of the 11-17 mess. File:Tensions start to boil.png|Telamon gets fed up with RTCity. File:The spam.png|Spam by Nikinor and Telamon. File:More spam.png|More from Nikinor and Telamon. File:Things boil over.png|Telamon. File:I know.png|RTCity acknowledges that he is screwed. File:Things boil over part 2.png|Telamon. File:Things boil over part 3.png|Telamon. File:A summary.png|Nikinor sums up the situation. File:The final nail in the coffin.png|Fuzzee posts a picture of the html file of the poll he saved. File:The verdict.png|Dogman does the verdict through objection.mrdictionary, for some reason. File:Right on cue.png|Right on cue. File:Dogman fails.png|Dogman fails. File:Informe breaks.png|This is right about when informe breaks. File:Assumptions.png|Assumptions. File:Nikinors goodbye.png|Nikinor says goodbye to OTFF. File:The inevitable.png|And again. File:The realization.png|Darkbloxer realizes that RT needs to come back File:Viridia-2.png|Viridia - Nikinor's forum - pops in. File:Desperate times.png|Things get desperate and Niki advertises on Reddit. File:New forum.png|OTFF F comes along. File:Too little too late.png|Alas, the problem was fixed too late, and OTFF died. File:The sad truth.png|Ditto. Category:OTFF Category:Flamewars